The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, rewritable media can be made of a material capable of phase change to store information. In order to change phase, energy is required. In an example, a laser beam is used to provide energy for the phase change. The power of the laser beam influences storage quality, and affects rewritability of the material.